


Betcha Can't

by ritsuko



Category: Real Person Fiction, Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Actors, Anal Plug, Bets, M/M, Other, Real people, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:58:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuko/pseuds/ritsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bet behind the scenes between Chris and Zach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betcha Can't

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for [this prompt](http://strek-id-kink.livejournal.com/2836.html?thread=1214484#t1214484). I don't normally write real people, but the prompt was too delicious!

"Betcha can't."

The blonde looks up at his dark haired co-star and gives an award winning smile. He tips his drink up to his lips and takes a long pull at the liquid. It helps him gather the courage to say. "Bet you I can."

Zach laughs, and it's like music to Chris' ears. The other man always has to be so serious on set, it's nice to hear him letting go, even if it's a shitty bar and they've had one too many drinks. "I'd like to see you try."

Chris tips back the rest of his drink, and slams the glass on the table. "You're on. I'll do it for the rest of shooting." He tips his hand up signaling the bartender for another drink, and Zach can only smile.

~~~

The blonde hadn't been expecting it to feel like this. The plug hadn't seemed that big in his hands, but fuck, it's in his ass now and it's like every time he moves it's sending a shock up his system. When he walks, it slides back and forth, gliding over his prostate. It's all he can do to keep a straight face. 

They're filming the bar scene today, and he's a bit leery. There's a lot of action going on, a lot of chances for the toy inside him to bounce off his prostate. Why the hell had he thought this was such a good idea? Maybe because he had thought it was just banter, that Zach was joking and wouldn't make him go through with it. But when he had arrived in his trailer in the morning, there had been a small gift bag, wrapped in purple ribbon, the plug resting on sparkly tissue paper inside. Chris shifts uncomfortably.

_Just pretend to be drunk. . . just pretend to. . ._

"Action!" J.J. calls, and the fight goes off without a hitch. Well, when Zoe and Chris are doing the flirt scene pre-fight, his eyes keep rolling back into his head, trying to be still enough to not move and have the damn thing rub him again. But when the punches start flying, it's like game over. Every twist and duck and punch stabs into him and the sensation is maddening. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees that Zach has stepped into the room, fresh off of shooting the scene that Spock rejects the Vulcan science academy, based on the costume he's wearing. Zach raises an eyebrow, very Spock, but the accompanying smile isn't.

The he's sailing through the air, connecting with the floor, and he bites back a groan of pure pleasure. He's pretty sure he's messed himself. Jason, the actor playing 'Cupcake' pulls him from the floor as he's gasping for breath, and Chris is embarrassed to see a spit trail stretching from his mouth to the floor, drool pooling from his mouth. 

The scene ends, and Chris looks up, but Zach is gone.

~~~

Chris learns to live with the plug, determined to see this through. He's shot a couple more scenes, none quite as strenuous, but with each one, he feels as if he can make it through the movie, just as long as he doesn't move too much. 

There are problem scenes, the jump dive being one. After shooting, John gives him a strange look that would lead him to believe that their bulky costumes hadn't hidden his throbbing erection, or the way he had stiffly dismounted the motorcycle in the shipyard scene. Well, let anyone else try to ride a vibrating motorcycle through the bumpy desert and not have a stiffy when they got off their bike. 

But every time, no one seems to notice his erection.

~~~ 

The scene on Nero's ship is intense, so much running and jumping, the plug is never still inside him. 'Nero' is giving him a pounding, and he is sure that his reactions look anything but painful. Eric keeps giving him a look through all of the action. When they pause for J.J. to go over the scene on playback, the man sporting the Romulan makeup pulls him to the side.

"Hey Chris, are you okay? You seem. . . off. " The man states, and the blonde looks away with an embarrassed blush. It's then that he sees Zach, staring at him intensely from behind the monitors. 

"Yeah. Let's just make this next take the best, okay?" He flashes a dazzling smile, and Eric nods, but still looks doubtful. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he can still feel Zach's gaze on him. The plug feels huge.

~~~

Although it seemed even bridge scenes were hard to handle at times, just sitting in the captains chair almost made him wiggle onto the toy. They are shooting their bridge scene near the end of the movie, where the ship is breaking up, but Scotty ends up saving the day. He looks to the crew members, pivoting slightly in his chair, to look over his shoulder at 'Spock', who gives a slight smile, and nods in character. Chris turns back, smiling, and then he feels the plugs rub soothingly again inside of him.

His mouth slackens for a moment, and he looks shocked, glancing at his co-stars. Surely someone has noticed. 

But J.J. never calls for a reshoot.

~~~

He is unsure why the confrontation scene on the bridge between Spock and Kirk is one of the very last scenes they shoot, but since it is the last fight scene, Chris is grateful. He has been wearing the plug long enough that he can deliver his lines without a hitch, mainly he just knows that the fight scene will be brutal.

Zach and him start the fight, and the toy squirms inside him with each blow. Before he knows it, Zach has his hands wrapped loosely around his throat, but the sensation is more that he can bear. The blonde struggles weakly as he is supposed to by the script, but he is arching up into Zach's body, grinding into the other man. He knows that Zach can feel his straining erection, and for a moment, he doesn't care. He was the one who had dared him, after all. 'Spock's face is full of rage, but behind those eyes, for one second, Chris sees Zach, all Zach, and the other man's lips curl into a slight smile before grimacing with hate again. When he is called off, Chris is gasping for air, cock straining against his pants.

It seems like forever until J.J. yells cut, and Zach comes over, offering a hand up, smile playing over those lips.

"Good job," he whispers, and then walks away.

The blonde feels empty, despite being so filled.

~~~

There is a cast party and everyone is laughing and having a good time. Chris can hardly believe that they've wrapped. He is standing on a balcony overlooking the harbor, when he feels someone sidle up next to him. 

"Well, I stand corrected." Zach says, and Chris rolls his eyes.

"That. . ." Chris mumbles. "That was fucking stupid."

The raven haired man lets out a throaty laugh, and Chris ventures a look. His hair is spiked back away from that awkward Vulcan cut. He looks good. "Well, I didn't actually expect you to do it. Come on, man!"

The pit falls out of his stomach watching the other man laugh. "Are you fucking kidding me???" Chris bellows, and swings at Zach, who just ducks and grabs his ass. The blonde stiffens as the reverberations set off little jiggles of the plug still working inside him.

"Hmmm. . . you're still wearing it." Zach purrs in his ear. "Fascinating."

Chris rolls his eyes. "I just didn't want you to think that I took it out. Well, other than the things that I needed to take it out for."

The dark haired man's lip twitches up. "So, I take it you like it?"

Rolling his eyes, Chris stares back out at the ocean, fully aware that Zach's hand is still on his ass. 

"You gonna leave that there?" He asks.

"You want me to take it out?" Zach murmurs, and he can hear the arousal in the other man's voice. Still, he doesn't turn.

"So, what do I get for winning the bet?" 

Zach sidles up next to him, mahogany eyes fixed on him. "What do you want, Chris?"

The blonde looks him fully in the eyes, and smiles. "You get to wear the plug when we do the sequel." Zach stares at him, mystified before throwing his head back and laughing full heartedly. 

"Deal." Chris seals it with a kiss.


End file.
